


Petard

by rabidsamfan



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan





	Petard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florahart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/gifts).



They tell you to read to your baby, but they never warn you about kids’ books when they do. Harold’s purple crayon is an invitation to write on walls, and Max the King of All Wild Things abdicated knowing there would be plenty of candidates for the position. There are two Ants who practically give directions for being Bad, and a King who won’t leave the bathtub. And let’s not get into that dratted monkey. 

And the baby listens, eyes wide, and next thing you know you have a walking, talking person who knows _exactly_ what he wants to do.


End file.
